The Alien Virus
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Everyone gets the alien virus and is very sick. How will they fare? Written by guestsurpirse. I only posted it for them. Also, this is guestsurprise's 100th story here on Fanfiction. :)


**Everyone, may we have a big round of applause for guestsurprise! This is guestsurprise's 100th story here on Fanfiction. 100th! Way to go, guestsurprise! :)**

 **Gena, Cassie, Ultimate Feedback (Shocks), and Ultimate Whampire (Vamps) belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **The Alien Virus**

Now this really took the cake! All the aliens were sick with some kind of virus. The girls were working hard to take care of them, but now they were feeling sick too! Rachel cuddled up on the sofa and tried to stay warm, feeling like she had chills. Gena came in and nodded to her, looking just as sick.

"Gena…not you too!" Rachel moaned. Gena nodded and sat down for a minute. She felt like her head was spinning.

"I feel like I'm going to faint," Gena groaned and held her forehead. She was just about to get up when she thought she saw a big creature wearing a giant metal containment suit. Gen and Cassie had not met some of the aliens so this certainly was going to be a shock! Gena looked again and saw the metal monster was gone. Gena tried to get up, but fell to her knees in exhaustion. Rachel gasped and tried to help her up.

"Gena, sit down! You are in no condition to go anywhere!"

"Rachel, I have work to do…"

"How can you accomplish anything looking like that…" a deep voice responded. Both saw Four Arms walk in with a large blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He was a lighter color and definitely was looking sickly. He had already taken medicine for his hives so he didn't smell bad thankfully, but he still was weak. He walked slowly over to his fiancée and pulled both her and Rachel on his lap and wrapped them in the blanket. His body heat helped them and they leaned on his broad chest.

"There we go…now we can all stay warm until Frankenstrike's medicine kicks in. And I know SOMEONE here didn't take theirs yet…" He smirked and looked at Gena. "Gena! You're just as bad as Cassie! Alien medicine is not that bad!"

"Yes it is! It looks and smells like rotten tomatoes! I won't do it!" Gena huffed. Rachel and Four Arms laughed; they could always count on Gena for a good laugh.

"You will have to take it eventually! Frankenstrike has been down to get EVERYONE to take their medicine!" He laughed, but Gena shook her head.

"I'm not gonna do it! I can just take Tylenol!"

"That won't work, babe…this is an ALIEN virus remember?" Four Arms responded. Gena looked at him.

"And you gave it to me by kissing me!?" She huffed and Four Arms then grabbed her and kissed her deeply in the mouth, even though she squirmed. He let her go and laughed even harder!

"Gena is infected! Gena is infected!" Four Arms teased as she hit him playfully on his arm. All of them had a great laugh until they saw Vamps and Whampire stumble in looking terrible.

"Don't ask…" Whampire stated in a tired manner.

"Whoa…someone's definitely got the virus!" Rachel said.

"Are we looking that terrible?!" Vamps asked. Everyone nodded and he moaned.

"Great, now we feel and look terrible!" He moaned. He was just heading up the stairs when he saw Cassie come down, looking sick too. "Oh no…Cassie not you too!"

"Yeah Vamps, it got me too…" she said, her face a sickly green. He smiled softly and picked her up.

"Let's go get some blankets and come back down," he smiled as he nuzzled her cheek and they went upstairs. Meanwhile Rachel and Four Arms went to get some medicine for the reluctant Gena.

"I won't take it! I will jump into the pond before I do!" She huffed out. She then felt very cold because both Four Arms and Rachel were gone. She began to sneeze and cough and feel even worse than before. Gena tried to follow them, but stumbled to the ground. She tried to get up but it was very hard. Suddenly she felt two metal, yet warm, arms wrap around her.

"Here…let me help you up," a thick accent said softly. Rachel was just in time to see it.

"This reminds me of when NRG helped me when I was sick," Rachel said softly. But she was surprised when Gena then turned and out of nowhere had the energy to run!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' She screamed as she took off running. Normally, she would have been a bit calmer but she was a bit delusional and not taking her medicine. NRG knew that he needed to stop her or else she would get seriously hurt. Gena ran by and saw Cassie coming down the stairs in a warm blanket Vamps gave her and he was right behind her.

"Gena…what's wrong?" Vamps asked. Shocks then walked in and saw Gena's panicked look too.

"Hey…easy there…what's wrong?" He asked, sweating because of the virus.

"The monster! He's coming for us all! He's right behind me!" Gena panicked. Cassie was delusional too because she didn't take the medicine either. They both turned and saw NRG walking in and he then stopped and held his hands up.

"Now calm down, you two…don't do anything hasty!" He said softly. He was trying to calm them, but he noticed that both of them looking a sickly green, a sign that they had not taken the medicine. "Vamps! Shocks! I need two doses of the medicine quickly! Frankenstrike needs to give it to them right away!"

"HA! Now he wants to poison us Cassie!" Gena said in a huff.

"He'll never take us alive! Do you hear? We're survivors!" Cassie said triumphantly. All the aliens tried to hold in their laughter, but Shocks did eventually let it out and Vamps was right behind him. NRG took a step forward and then jumped and caused the girls to fall because he knocked them off their feet.

"He's coming! Run Cassie! Save yourself!" Gena yelled as she scrambled to her feet. NRG was able to grab Cassie, even though she struggled a lot.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I WILL NOT BE TAKEN PRISONER! I AM A SURVIVOR!" Cassie yelled.

"I will let you go once you calm down, young one. Now calm down; I won't harm you," he cooed in her ear. Frankenstrike saw NRG holding her and quickly told her to open her mouth. Cassie didn't want to at first, but saw Frankenstrike's worried face. She finally opened up and drank the medicine. She grimaced, but when she shook her head she was slowly coming back to normal.

"Feeling better?" NRG asked. Cassie turned and was a bit startled, but before she could say anything he hugged her and spun her around. "I'm so happy you're better young one; you had me very worried," he said happily. Once he explained everything to her, Cassie realized that he may have saved her from getting even worse. Being delusional was a symptom of not taking the medicine and the alien virus could eventually lead to insanity if not treated quickly. She hugged him and once they held down the hysterical Gena, she was slowly improving too. Once she saw NRG, she let out a squeak and hid behind Rachel. Rachel motioned for NRG to get her, and he smiled.

"With pleasure!" He chirped. Vamps and Whampire jumped in and held her down. Vamps got her stomach, Whampire got her arms, and Rachel got her neck while NRG got her feet.

"BAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"What's that? I thought you said you weren't ticklish the other night at dinner when Max and Verdona came," Vamps smirked as he blew a raspberry in her stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHA VAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMPS! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"I agree…that's what you said, isn't it Gena?" Whampire grinned as he dug his claws into her under arms a bit faster.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAH WHAMPIRE STOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOP! MERCY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Allow me to introduce myself; I'm NRG. Do you trust me now?" NRG cooed as he kept tickling her feet in the most gentle and ticklish manner. He then went in between her toes and that made her go nuts!

"NRG! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONOAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!"

"Alright guys, let's let her breathe!" Rachel said, seeing Gena's face turning almost purple. Gena finally got the strength to get up after Vamps rubbed her back a bit. She then turned to everyone.

"Now how come I wasn't invited for this tickle fest!?" Four Arms laughed as he came in and gently bit up and down her neck playfully. Gena moaned and then turned and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks everyone. The medicine did help after all. Sorry for being a little baby about it. And thank you NRG! I'm glad to meet you!" Gena smiled as she pecked him on his cheek in a friendly manner. He blushed and gave her a big hug and then they all went to the living room to have a nice refreshing meal of hot soup.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it everyone; it was a small treat for Goldie!**

 **To guestsurprise: Thank you and I'm touched that my other story "Seeing What's Truly Inside" inspired you. There is also a sequel called "Seeing What's Truly Inside: A Caring Heart". Also, I received your requests, but my request section is closed at the moment, but I will do them when I reopen my request section. Also, would you do a couple requests for me, please? Like Rachel has a rough day at her workplace and when she heads home, she has to deal with Ken, her ex-boyfriend. Sergeant Williams comes in time to help her and gives Rachel a ride home. Thanking him, she goes inside and just wishes the day would end. Whampire and Vamps hear her and decide to help her, but she's not going to let them help her that easily. Could it have lots of chasing and tickling and in the end, the brothers hypnotize Rachel to help her have a good night sleep?**

 **For the other one, could you do Chelsea and Matthew meeting Wildvine? Like they are coming in from school and he's the only one there and they stumble onto him while looking for their parents? Could it have a lot a chasing and tickling please? Also, Chelsea is 14 and Matthew is 5. Thanks and congratulations on 100 stories so far!**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
